


[Podfic] Reasonable Adjustments

by Queenie_Mab, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path to self-acceptance is just another reasonable adjustment.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Retired Auror (because of injury); Draco: Duellist</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reasonable Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reasonable Adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517964) by [wench_fics (WeasleyWench)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics). 



> The Disability Discrimination Act (DDA) requires employers to make changes to help disabled people work. These are known as ‘reasonable adjustments’.
> 
> This fic was written for the original 2009 Career Fair.
> 
> Thanks to Sisi_Rambles for her beta help.

| 

Cover Art provided by louistomlinson and leemarchais

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Reasonable%20Adjustments%20Final.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 115.40 MB | **Duration:** 02:05:40
  * [M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/ReasonableAdjustments.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 121.12 MB | **Duration:** 02:05:40

  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/86064.html).


End file.
